Ciao Bela
by Itsmecoon
Summary: Dean unwillingly follows Bela's demands to save Sammy's life. This involves Bondage and flogging. If you don't like this kind of thing, don't read. This was a birthday request for a friend. Please take the time to review. I'd like to know what you think.


Let me start by saying Happy Birthday. I hope you had a great one. This is a story that involves the Winchesters and Bela Talbot. I've used parts of most of the episodes she was in for my story. They are not used in order of appearance in the show nor are they accurate about what happened when. This involves the rabbit's foot, which was their first meeting, but it speaks of shooting Sam in the past. So I mixed up what I wanted to fit my plans. Sorry for anyone who gets mad it's a story. Try to enjoy it!

Author: Itsmecoon Beta: Trumansshell (Thank you so much!)  
Title: Ciao Bela. This is in honor of a friend's birthday. (I know I'm late sorry.) Fandom: Supernatural {Bobby/Sam Bela/Dean}  
Type of Spanking: Discipline and fun Implement(s): Hand, cane, flogger, paddle Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. Bela has Dean by the short and curlys, so he has to do what she wants to save Sammy's life. Rating: Teen Word Count: 7621  
Notes & Warnings: Spanking of an adult by another adult.

xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo

"What am I even supposed to do, Dean?"

"Nothing Sam! Nothing. Come here. I don't want you to do anything but sit your ass down right here." Dean said as he pulled out a chair into the middle of the room. "and don't move, OK? Don't turn on the light, don't turn off the light. Don't even scratch your nose. Don't you move from this Spot Sam. I mean it!"

"Come on Dean, this is stupid. You can't do this!"

"Last time I checked I was an adult and the oldest so I can do what I damn well want to."

"Don't do this Dean." Sammy begged getting up and walking towards his brother.

He tripped and was lucky Dean was there to catch him as he almost face planted the stone fireplace.

"Dammit Sammy, I said don't move. Now get your ass back in that chair. As soon as I follow Bela's instructions, the foot will be delivered and you'll be okay. Uncle Bobby will be here in a little while. You two can get rid of that damn rabbit's foot."

"Sorry I didn't listen and got up Dean." Sammy pouted looking at him with his puppy dog eyes.

"You're lucky, because if it wasn't so dangerous, you'd be over my knee for not listening!"

"Not that I want one, but how is spanking dangerous?"

"Uncle Bobby said losing the rabbit's foot puts your life at high risk. You'd probably get a nose bleed that won't stop or bang your head on the floor and die. So, when I get it back and we cure you, I owe you an ass whipping!"

"You're not serious?"

"That all depends on your behavior."

"This isn't fair dammit!" Sammy protested.

"Well we don't have a choice. I do this or Bela sells the damn thing and you die."

"Okay, I get it but I still don't like it."

Just then the phone rang, Dean felt his stomach do flips. He wasn't sure if it was nerves or excitement. He remembers all too well the last encounter he had with Bela and her suggestion of angry sex.

"Hello."

"Hello big boy. Make up your mind yet?"

"It's not like you gave me much choice. I do this or Sam dies. You really are a heartless bitch."

"Aw come on now Dean. I'm just a girl who knows what I want and nothing will stop me from getting it."

"Just so you know, you'd better come through on your end of the deal! Nothing, and I mean nothing better happen to Sam. If he so much as loses a hair off of his head, I'm going to find you and I'm going to kill you!"

"You sound so cute when you're in protective big brother mode Dean. Just so you know, you won't have the strength to do anything when I'm through with you."

That sent a spark all the way through Dean's body and caused him to instantly go hard. He was trying to get himself back under control before he said another word and let Bela know that at least part of him was looking forward to her demands.

"I see I have you speechless. Well, I hope you can prove to me that the man is far greater than the legend and not the other way around."

"Sweetheart, I am the stuff dreams are made of. I'm the man and the legend."

"You sure know how to excite a girl."

"Damn straight!"

There was a knock on the door. Dean went to let Bobby in. 'Hey Uncle Bobby' he mouthed as he nodded then continued talking to Bela.

"Is that Bobby Singer?"

"Yeah he's here."

"Okay good. I'll send you a text with instructions. Once I get conformation that you're in the room, I'll give the rabbit's foot to Sam and have him call you."

"Once Sam's safe, I'll finish your demands."

"That's right baby, talk dirty to me!"

"Dammit Bela, stop. Don't you think this is hard enough?"

"Oh not nearly as hard as I want you to get Dean."

"Son of a bitch woman you drive me crazy! Just send me the damn directions."

"Feisty aren't you? Okay they're sent."

"I'm on my way."

"I can't wait! See you later Dean, all of you, at my command!"

"Gee, I can't wait either." Dean snapped sarcastically. "Wait, answer me one question, why are you giving up the foot so easily?"

"Sammy's life's at stake."

"You shot him once, why would that matter to you?"

"I only grazed him." She explained. "Besides, he saved my life once, or did you forget?"

"I remember, but I also remember the ten thousand dollars you gave us as payment for said saving."

"I don't like to be in debt to anyone, but I can save his life like he saved mine."

"What do you get out of it? You never do anything without getting something out of it!"

"I get to be in control of and have angry sex with you."

Dean let out a deep breath and shook his head.

"Okay, I'm leaving in a minute."

"It'll be exciting Dean. See ya soon!"

Dean didn't say anything, he just hung up. Part of him didn't want to do this. He didn't want to give control to Bela but he had to save Sammy. After all he was already going to hell for his little brother's life, it would be for nothing if Sammy died anyway. Besides, he might as well have some fun before he died. What was more fun than kinky sex with a beautiful woman? She may be a bitch but she sure as hell was a good looking bitch.

"Dean, you okay?"

"Oh what, sorry Uncle Bobby what did you say?"

"I asked if you were sure about this?"

"Yes sir, very sure."

"Okay, what do we do?"

"Bela will bring the foot to Sam after I get to the hotel she wants me at."

"Sam's supposed to call me when he gets it, then you two destroy the damn thing. Then please take him back to your place."

"No Dean, I want to come get you after we destroy the rabbit's foot."

"Hell no Sammy." Dean yelled. "That's out of the question!"

"Why?"

"Man, this is a deal for your life. I'll stick to my end to make sure you're safe."

"Yeah, I know it's just like the crossroads deal and you going to hell. You're going to hell, going directly to hell. Do not pass go. Do not collect $200."

"Dammit Sammy, I couldn't let you die. Hate me if you want but I just couldn't. I'm your big brother and it's my job to protect you. I don't care how pissed you are, I'd do it over and over and over again, every god damned time!"

"Boys, knock it off." Bobby yelled.

They both knew the tone of his voice and instantly shut up and froze.

"You idjits done?"

"Yes sir." Dean replied snapping into attention.

"Yeah Uncle Bobby." Sam pouted.

"Alright, then listen up. Sammy, we need to get that foot back and destroyed before it's too late, so Dean needs to leave." Bobby announced. He turned to Dean and said, "Then Sam and I've got research to continue because like it or not boy, we ain't giving up on saving your ass from the fiery pit. Are we clear now?"

"Yes sir." they echoed.

"Okay, you don't move until that foot is in your hand and you get your ass in the Impala now."

"One question," Sam asked. "How will we know it's the right foot?"

"Walk across the room, if you live, it's the right one." Dean informed him.

"I was being serious."

"So was I." He said and turned to Bobby and said, "Thanks Uncle Bobby."

"Anytime son, you know that."

"See you in a few days Sammy."

"Yeah good luck."

"You too and I mean that literally."

Dean didn't say anything else, he shut the door on his way out and got in the Impala and drove to the next town over. He had mixed emotions as he drove. He went from being erotically excited to extremely angry that she literally had him by the balls and he had no choice but to do as she requested.

He pulled off at the next exit, drove to the designated motel, a lot fancier than he was used to staying in. He asked for the key to room 408.

"Name?"

"Dean Winchester."

"Here, I was told you give you this."

He said as he handed an envelope to Dean along with the key. Dean headed to the room as the clerk called Bela and let her know Dean was there. Dean slowly put the key card in the lock and pulled it out. He pushed the door open when the green light lit up. He looked around the room in shock. He even opened the door to look at the room number to make sure he was in the correct place.

He was in the right room, 408.

"Son of a Bitch!" he said.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Bela was eagerly awaiting the phone call from the attendant at the hotel. She was just down the street from where Sammy was and she's seen Bobby arrive and Dean leaving. Her mind was drifting to the note she'd left for Dean. Part of her wanted Dean to follow her instructions to the letter, but another more devious part wanted him to not do some of it so she could punish him.

She closed her eyes to picture Dean chained up and naked waiting for her. She was lost in those delicious thoughts that her phone ringing startled her.

"Bela."

"Thank you Fred."

Bela got the news she's been waiting on, Dean made it to the hotel and had the key. She wished she'd thought about a camera to see the look on his face when he walked into that room. She drove to the front of the motel where Sam and Bobby were. She got out and walked to the door.

She knocked and Bobby answered.

"Bela."

"Hello Bobby."

"Come on in." Bobby said as he stepped aside.

Bela went in and walked over to Sam. She grabbed a cloth out of her purse and handed it to Sam.

"Here you go Sam. This is to repay you for saving my life from the ghost ship."

"You already paid me but thank you. Now let Dean out of his deal, please."

"Dean's already in a deal to death. At least with my deal he'll be having fun."

"By being forced to have sex with you!"

Bela turned and walked to the door. She turned back and said,

"He won't be complaining, I promise you that. The deal stands. Call your brother and let him know that you have the foot and are safe."

"He will." Bobby said. "Thanks Bela."

"Anytime! Pleasure doing business with you boys."

She said as she shut the door and walked to her car. She had one hour to wait to see just how much further Dean Winchester was willing to go to save Sammy. They were both already headed to hell. Could she help him have some fun before he got there? She had no doubt that she was going to enjoy the evening!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Dean shook his head and did a double take. It looked like he'd stepped onto the set of every pornographic movie he's ever seen and he'd seen plenty. The first thing he noticed was that in the center of the room, attached to the foot of the bed was a Saint Andrew's Cross. The walls were covered in spanking implements. There was a section dedicated to paddles, another was belts, and then straps. There were also floggers, whips, and canes. Dean's jeans were really getting uncomfortable straining against the bulge looking around was causing. On the bed itself were ankle and wrist cuffs with the rings that hooked into the cross. He walked over to the open drawer of the dresser and there he found an array of butt plugs, cock rings, penis plugs, nipple clamps, and some things Dean had no clue what they were. He really hoped he wouldn't find out either. Things were starting to get real now.

He looked at the ceiling wondering what he's gotten himself into. Then remembered that this was all for Sammy. He got his head around that fact, walked over to the room safe and put the colt into it and locked it tight. He needed to keep it safe and away from Bela. He did a few other things as precautions so he could get out of anything she might put him in. He may be looking forward to this but he didn't trust her at all.

Once all that was done, he sat down and was about to open her letter when the phone rang.

"Sammy?"

"Yeah Dean, it's me."

"You get the foot?"

"Yes, I have it."

"Good."

"Dean, why don't you run now? Bobby and I will leave and we can meet at his place."

"Sammy, I made a deal and I'm going to stick to it."

"But you don't have to."

"Sammy, I don't trust her. If I bail, she may kill you just for the hell of it. No, it's not worth it. I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay Dean I get it."

"Destroy that foot and get to Uncle Bobby's."

"Call me tomorrow because I don't trust her either. If I don't hear from you by noon, I'm coming back to find you. Turn your GPS on so I know where you are."

"Yes mom."

"Dean, this is serious, knock it off. She might just kill you. Did you think about that?"

"Death by sex, what a hell of a way to go."

"Be serious Dean."

"That's no fun Sammy. I'll see you in a few days Bitch."

"Three days jerk. No more than three days!"

"Don't worry Sammy, I'll be there."

With that they hung up the phone. Dean sat on the bed and opened the letter.

"Dean, I'm so excited to finally be able to get you where I've wanted you for some time now. ('Yeah, sex with Bela wouldn't be so bad.' Dean thought.) First of all, I didn't lie to you or cheat you. I gave Sam the real rabbit's foot. I want you more than I want that foot! After Sam calls, you'll have 1 hour until I get there. (Dean looked at the time.) This is a list of the preparations you must have done before I arrive. Failure to do anything on the list, will result in punishment. (Dean shifted uncomfortably.) From this moment on, you don't cum until I say you can. (Dean's jeans tightened again.)"

Dean really found this sexy as hell and was starting to get a bit excited. He read on.

"Remember, I want everything on this list done!"

Dean started reading the list.

In the fridge there's a can of Koma. Drink it. I want you relaxed enough for us to really enjoy this opportunity. Don't read the list until you've drank it all. ('Yeah right.' Dean thought.)

Dammit it Dean stop reading and drink the Koma! (Dean chuckled but kept on reading.)

Dean Winchester, this can be fun for us both if you follow the directions. I'll have fun regardless but you won't enjoy it if I punish you for not listening! Drink the fucking Koma. (So he did.)

Take a nice relaxing shower. While you are in there, you'll notice razors and shaving cream. I want you to shave, but not your face. (I like the 5 o'clock shadow look and feel.) 'Okay, she's lost her damn mind if she thinks I'm shaving down there.' Dean yelled at nobody.

Towel dry but don't put any clothes back on. (His bulge started throbbing.)

Grab the tube of lube. I want you to do what you need to do to get hard enough to put on the gold cock ring and the blue jeweled penis plus. ('No way! I'm not doing this shit.' Dean said and he balled up the paper, tossed it in the trash and headed towards the door. He put his hand on the door knob and a picture popped in his head. It was Bela shooting Sammy. She'd done it once for an artifact. She'd do it again without thinking twice about it. He let go of the door knob, walked over to the window and rested his head against the glass. After a minute he went and found the letter, sat back on the bed, and continued reading. The drink was kicking in as he felt more relaxed than just a few minutes ago.)

Grab the black and purple suede flogger with the rounded tails and place it on the table near the door so I can grab it easily!

Put the ankle and wrist cuffs on, pay attention to right and left wrist, and hook yourself to the cross at the ankle.

Watch the clock. When it gets close to that hour, put the gag in your mouth and fasten it behind your head, because I only want to hear you moan, Then hook your left wrist to the cross, the right on will just click in if you hit the lock with the ring. ('I don't know if I can let my guard down this much.' Dean thought.)

I'm looking forward to seeing and playing with ALL of you! ('As long as I get to see too!')

All my love,

Ciao Bela

Dean was still in a bit of a shock over everything she wanted him to do. He'd worn a cock ring and penis plug once in his life for Cassie, but that was a long time ago. He walked over to the fridge and found another Koma and downed it. He re read the letter one more time and looked at the clock, thirty minutes left. He knew he didn't have a choice but to obey to keep Sammy safe. He got into the shower and just let the hot water run over his body. He was beginning to really mellow out from the drinks. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that he wasn't too keen on finding out what Bela's idea of what punishment was or if it was the drink that made him not care as he grabbed the shaving cream and razor.

Once he cleaned off the shaving cream, he got out toweled off but wasn't ready to be naked yet, so he tied it around his waist. He walked over to the dresser, grabbed the lube and jewels he was instructed to get. He sat on the bed. He really didn't want to do this on one hand but on the other he only had a few months to live, why the hell not do something he'd never done before. He lubed up his hand and made sure to coat every inch of his balls and penis with it. He thought of every girl he'd ever remembered having sex with and soon he was rock hard. He slid the cock ring over the tip of his leaking penis, down the shaft and around the balls. Then grabbed the lube again and lubed the jeweled plug and inserted some into his Urethra. He easily slid the plug into place. It was a bit uncomfortable and gave him a full feeling but it didn't hurt so it was all good.

He checked the time, ten minutes, then he checked the list again to see what was next. He placed the required flogger near the door, assuming that she would grab it first thing and that excitement made him moan. In the state he was in, he was up for about anything! He was easily about to get the ankle cuffs on and buckled but was having difficulty with the wrists. He slowly figured them all out as he walked over to the Saint Andrew's Cross. He was clipping his legs in as he remembered the ball gag. He really didn't want a gag in, so he decided to skip it. After all, what could she really do as a punishment? (He would regret this decision later on.)

He locked the left wrist in place and just clicked the right wrist in when he heard the doorknob turning. He closed his eyes and whispered,

"Here goes nothing."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Bela drove into the parking of the hotel with 45 minutes to spare. She was getting hot just thinking about Dean up in the room getting prepared for her. She had parked so she could see the window of the room and imagine what he was doing and how much of a fight he was putting up with himself to meet her demands.

She tried to calm herself down when she noticed a movement in the window of the hotel room. She looked up to see Dean rest his forehead against the window. He was still fully dressed which disappointed Bela a bit but she knew he was just getting into the right mindset. She couldn't wait to see that beautiful body naked and jeweled. It sent shivers through her whole body.

The clock seemed to have stopped. She swore it was only 40 minutes until time was up twenty minutes ago but it had only been two minutes. She decided to go to her other room in the hotel and get ready herself.

She drank a Koma, took a hot shower and shaved everywhere. She toweled off, fixed her hair, then walked into the bedroom to get dressed. She decided to wear a black leather mini dress that zipped up the front. She zipped it but left a lot of cleavage showing. Then she put on fishnet stockings and high-heeled boots. She couldn't wait to have the flogger in her hands. She finished right on time. She threw her coat over her dress and headed to the room Dean was waiting for her in. She unlocked the door, turned the handle, and said,

"I hope you're ready for me big boy." as she went into the room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After Bela left Bobby turned to Sam and asked,

"You feeling lucky kid?"

"I don't feel any different Uncle Bobby."

"Here." He said handing a scratch off lottery ticket to Sammy.

"Seriously?"

Bobby didn't say a word he just hunched his shoulders and put up his hands.

"How many?" Sam asked.

"Only 9. I got us each three. I figured we needed some time off after this and we could take a vacation as a family."

"Okay, you sold me give them here."

Sam scratched the tickets and they were each worth 2,000. They could have a great vacation with that. Sam was thinking about where they could go when Bobby interrupted his thoughts.

"Okay Sammy, what do you say about us getting rid of this dad-burned thing for good?"

"Yes sir, I'm ready."

So, they went out behind the motel, lit a fire, recited the chant and burned the rabbit's foot. AS they walked back to their room after they'd put out the fire, Sammy said,

"Let's go rescue Dean. I can GPS his phone and we can save him."

"No, get your stuff, we're headed to my place." Bobby said in no uncertain terms.

"What? Why, when we can save him from Bela?"

"She's all kinds of crazy boy."

"Yeah, all the more reason to save Dean."

"No, Dean made me promise. She's already shot you once and we aren't taking the chance that she will repeat that performance and not just wing you this time."

"Well, you do what you want, I'm going after Dean." Sam announced as he sat down and pulled up a map with Dean's GPS on it.

"Sam, Dean and I both told you no."

"I don't care! I'm going to save him for a change."

Sam wasn't even aware that he had been pulled out of the chair and over Bobby's knee until he started feeling the swats Bobby was delivering. Then he tried everything to get away from his punishing hand without any luck.

"Dammit Bobby stop it!"

"I'll stop you idjit when you agree to get your stuff so we can get to my place and try to save Dean from Hell."

"Ow, I want to save Dean Ouch from Hell and Bela."

Bobby increased his speed and strength causing Sam to yelp.

"OUCH, okay, okay, OWWIE I'll get my shit. Ow Uncle Bobby Ow ssstttooooooppp"

"Are you ready to do as you're told?"

"Ow, yes sir!"

Bobby swatted him really hard on each sit spot and let Sam up. He instantly reached back and started rubbing his backside trying to get the sting out.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Really? I tried to reason with you. I flat out told you no. Dean told you no. But did you listen to anything we said or did you just decide to do what you wanted to do?"

"What I wanted to do sir."

"Then you deserved what you got and I don't feel a bit sorry that you'll be sporting a sore backside on the ride home."

"Sorry Uncle Bobby."

"Forgiven, now let's get going."

"Yes sir."

They loaded up Bobby's truck and headed to Sioux Falls, South Dakota.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Bela walked into the hotel room and gasped. There in the middle of the room stood the most gorgeous man she's even seen. Dean stood naked with his wrists and ankles hooked to the Saint Andrew's cross. Bela picked up the flogger and absently flicked it around as she took in every inch of Dean's arms, back, butt, and legs. She slowly walked to where he was anxious to see if he'd placed the ring and plug on his penis.

She smiled and let out the breath she'd been holding when she saw the full beauty of Dean Winchester.

"You like what you see Bela?"

"Yes, but Dean you disappoint me."

"How? Too big for you to handle?"

"You didn't follow all of my directions."

"Oh you mean the gag?"

"Yeah the gag. You and you're mouth have ruined the moment."

"Yeah but my rocking body makes up for that." He said and gave her his patented smile. "What I want to know is, what do you have on under that coat?"

Bela took the trench coat off and it was Dean's turn to be speechless.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"Damn woman, you look good!"

"Thank you. Now back to your digressions, are you going to let me put this on you?" She asked holding up the ball gag.

"I don't think I will."

"Then you leave me no choice but to punish you."

For some reason, that made his penis bob up and down.

"You think you like the sound of that but you won't. Last chance Dean."

"No."

She didn't say anything else, she just walked over and grabbed a cane. She took a few practice swings, walked up behind him, tapped his sit spots a couple of times, pulled back the cane, then brought it down on his backside. Dean heard the impact before he felt the stick of the cane and it caused him to flinch and yelp.

"Not very pleasant is it Dean?"

"That shit hurts."

"That was only one."

"Fine, put the damn gag on me."

"Thank you."

She walked over to the bed, climbed up, got on her knees in front of Dean. She looked him over and couldn't help but growl. She couldn't resist reaching out and touching him. She ran her hands across his chest and down his treasure trail until she reached his penis. She grasped it and gently rubbed his balls tracing the cock ring around them. Then she moved from the base of his penis to the tip and circled her finger around the blue jewel inserted in the tip.

He moved his hips in motion with her movements. He began to moan at the pressure from the ring and plug against the hardening.

"When are you gonna take these off and let us get down to business?" He asked.

"That right there is why I wanted you gagged. It's going to be a long night of pleasure and pain before we get to that part."

She informed him as she grasped his penis tightly and pulled him closer to her.

"AAAAHHHH." He moaned.

She let go of his penis, grabbed his ass and pulled him closer to her body. His penis was pressed up against her and he was rocking into her. She grabbed lower, right where the cane struck. He started to cry out but she covered his mouth with hers and deeply kissed him. Then before he could say anything, she grabbed the gag, shoved it in his mouth, and firmly buckled it in place. She gave him a peck on the nose and one last squeeze before she got up and grabbed the cane.

"UM UM UM" he cried nodding his head toward the cane.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can't understand you."

He mumbled some more thinking,

"Don't you dare."

"Oh sweetheart, you thought your punishment was over? So cute. I gave you the chance to avoid punishment but you chose to ignore me. Bad boys get punished Dean. But I'll go easy on you." She said as she swished the cane back and forth. Then she slammed it on the bed which caused Dean to flinch. "In the British school system first offenses get 6 of the best. I'm only going to give you three. I'd rather move on to the fun but you must be punished so you know I mean what I say."

'You son of a bitch. I will get even with you.' Dean smiled. 'One day the tables will be turned and you'll be the one on the receiving end of the deal.'

When she got back into position and he felt the cane tap his sit spots, he closed his eyes, imagined it was her turn and he was the one with the cane. That didn't lessen the sting he felt when the lick registered. He let out a mumbled moan which excited her immensely. She raised and lowered the last lick and tossed the cane to the side. She walked over and rubbed her hand over the welts causing Dean to squirm. He raised to his toes as she gave a slight squeeze then she went back to trying to help alleviate the sting so they could get to the fun part of the plans.

"Good boy Dean. For an American you took that well. A British man would be immune to the first five licks of a cane. You're going to listen now so I don't have to continue with more punishment aren't you."

Dean shook his head yes because he knew that was what she wanted to hear. Inside he was remembering all of this so he could return the favor. Then it all of a sudden hit him, he wouldn't be around to return the favor. Time for him was running out. He was lost in his own sad thoughts when he felt the first kiss of the suede flogger. It was a bit stingy but nothing he couldn't easily handle. She started at his shoulders then moved slowly down the backside of his body until she got to him ankles.

She started back at the top. He felt this round a little more than he did the first. By the end of this round, he was slightly reddening and barely tingly. She laid the flogger next to him on the bed and started rubbing him down from the shoulders to his heels. This heightened his senses. His penis was straining against the cock ring and turning purplish.

Bela grabbed the flogger once again and started back at the shoulders. With this round he was really beginning to feel the individual tails. He felt a thud when they first made contact followed by a slight sting.

"How you liking this Dean?" she questioned.

He shook his head up and down answering her. She went back to the shoulders and started again. This time he really felt each tail and began to moan a bit when she reached a sensitive spot. She. Of course, avoided his kidney area but paid a little extra attention to his ass. Watching it pink up was increasing her desires.

"You're handling this well Dean. Not sure if this isn't new to you or you're just into it. I'm going to step it up a notch with a new flogger." She said as put the purple and black one down and grabbed an orange and black one. "I call this one Tony the Tiger." She said holding it where Dean could see. "Not only because of it's color but because the points of the tail remind me of Tiger claws. Be prepared for a bit more sting and less thud with Tony."

Dean was nervous. He'd never been flogged before. He figured she was about done and she would take this 'jewelry' off of him and they could get down to the sex. She flicked her wrist and the tails flew towards Dean's shoulders. The impact was much louder and she didn't lie the bite was much harder. Dean instantly started to redden up instead of staying pink. She effortlessly covered the back side of his body with Tony's tails.

When she went back to the top and started again, he began to flinch and try to get out of the way of the bite. Of course being bound to the cross, he had no where to go. He tried hard to take it but was almost to the point of breaking loose. He was relieved when she set Tony aside and began to rub his whole body. She kissed some of the spots where the tails caused a more of a welt. Then she walked over to the dresser and picked up something Dean couldn't see. He heard her as she squirted it into her hands then he flinched when the cool sensation of the sunburn relief gel touched his skin. He relaxed and let the cooling sensations take effect.

He wasn't aware that she was getting him set up for the next phase of her plan. She was going to increase the intensity and frequency of the licks. He expected her to unhook him now and move to the sex. His eyes got as big as saucers when she reached down, picked up Tony and got back into position.

He jerked when the tails connected with his back this time. She could hear his yelps thorough the gag. She loved having this control over him. Big tough Dean Winchester was at her mercy and she was going to enjoy every minute of it. She continued raining the flogger down his body until she reached his feet then she immediately started again giving Dean no time to recoup.

Dean was bright red from his neck down. He flinched with every flick of her wrist and was beginning to get teary eyed. She wanted to take him to the verge without going over. She placed kisses at random places all over his reddened backside. He was enjoying it, so she decided it was time to move to the next round. She put Tony away and picked up a remote control. She hit the buttons and Dean spun around so he was no longer facing the bed but her.

She ran her fingers through what she could reach of Dean hair, then she pulled it and tilted his head as she kissed his cheek. He was so tired of the gag that he tried to get her attention to get her to take it out but she shook her head and said,

"Not yet darling."

She kissed his chin, his neck and worked her way down. She got to his right nipple kissed the tip. She ran her finger around his aureola gently brushing the nipple, then she flicked the tip lightly sending a tingling sensation through Dean. She then proceeded to suck it and roll her tongue over it before she nibbled on it. Dean was enjoying the sensation until she bit a bit harder. Not too hard just enough to get his attention and make it sensitive. She repeated the process with his left nipple then she worked her way down to his penis. Between this feeling of bliss and the Koma drinks Dean was beginning to enjoy himself.

He was bucking into her like a dog humping a leg. She twirled her tongue around the jewel like she did her finger earlier. He mewed at the sensation. He was begging with every part of his body to be allowed to cum.

"Are you ready to cum Dean?" She teased and laughed when it seamed his whole body was shaking yes and not just his head. "Soon, darling soon."

She stood up and went back to teasing his nipples. He was arching into the nibbles when she unexpectedly reached behind and swatted him hard as she bit down. He flinched and winced at the same time. She again repeated the process on the other nipple. He was tense waiting for the swat but she played on and on until he got lost in the sensations again then she bit down and swatted.

He had so many different feelings and sensations running through him he didn't know what he was feeling. He was shocked when she stopped and stood up. She kissed his cheek, and grabbed the bull nosed nipple clamps out of the drawer. She tightened the screw so there wouldn't be too much tension on his nipple. She wanted it sensitive not sore. He shook his head when she went to put them on but was relieved that they did bring the pain he expected.

It was when she walked over and grabbed a paddle off the wall that Dean really started protesting. She, of course, ignored the protest. She ran her hands over his backside. He flinched.

"I just want you to really feel this when I lay you in the bed."

He still was shaking his head no when she stopped rubbing and took up position behind him.

"Fifteen licks, then I take out the gag and we get to the sex."

She raised the paddle and brought it down hard. Dean flinched, tried to buck out of the way, and moaned under his gag. She didn't let up until she reached number 15. Dean's ass was throbbing as well as his penis. He was straining against the pressure he was feeling. He was right on the edge of tears when she started dancing and taking off her clothes. She unzipped that black mini dress and tossed it to the side. She walked over and was about to remove the gag when she stopped and said,

"From here on out you're my submissive and I don't give you permission to talk. You run your mouth and I'll put this right back in and punish you. If you don't let me, then I'll punish you again. Understand?"

He couldn't answer but shook his head yes. She removed the gag and he stretched out his jaw to work out the stiffness. He was afraid to say anything because he didn't want that back in or a punishment so he decided to play the role of a submissive as she commanded. She picked up the remote and his feet started rising in the air as he head started falling. When everything got the Sam height as the bed, it slid him over top of it and lowered him down. He was so sensitive that he moaned a little when his backside made contact with the bed.

He wasn't sure he liked not being unhooked from the cross. He felt relieved when she started messing with it and thought for sure he was finally going to be free but all she did was remove the middle x of the cross. His hands and feet were still bound.

She climbed on top of him and started kissing him and rubbing her fingers over the nipple clamps when she did. He was grateful when he felt her reach down to remove them only to yell, "AHHHHHH" when the blood rushed back into them as she sucked each hard. She kissed her way down the treasure trail until she got to her desired place. She sucked his penis and played with the plug driving him crazy. He was in a state of bliss and quietly said,

"Please."

"Do you want to cum Dean?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"You make me cum with your tongue and I'll take the cock ring off and let you cum on my command, Okay?"

"Yes Ma'am"

She positioned herself where Dean could reach her with his tongue while she went down on him at the same time. She was feeling blissful herself when she bit at the tip and slowly pulled the plug out little by little squeezing his sore ass at the same time. Dean tried to remain focused on her needs as she tortured him. As she got closer and closer to climaxing, she squeezed his ass harder so he arched as she came.

When she came back to her senses, she carefully started to remove the cock ring.

"You don't cum until I say understand?"

"Yes Ma'am."

With the correct answer given, she removed the ring, spun around and mounted him. Dean did what he could do from the position he was in. This left her to do most of the work. It didn't take long before he heard her say,

"Come with me Dean."

Shortly after, then both came hard. They were blissed out for a while as they repeated parts of the evening over and over again. By the time they finished, they were both exhausted. She grabbed them a bottle from the fridge and gave them both something to drink. She fell asleep on his chest before she undid his restraints. They were beginning to get uncomfortable but he was too mellowed out to care. They both slept hard.

The next morning Dean awoke to the sun shining in his eyes. His whole body was sore he was still in his restraints.

"Bela!" he yelled when he realized she wasn't in the bed.

He was worried when he got no reply.

"Bela!"

Still no answer.

"Son of a bitch!"

He knew he couldn't trust her. It took a few tries but he was able to get the paperclip he hid out of the cuff and unlock it. Once he got his right wrist free he worked at the left. It felt so good to be loose. He quickly got his legs undone. His ass was on fire still but he didn't trust his legs. He slowly got up and walked around a bit. He noticed all of the toys were gone.

'They must have been hers.' he laughed.

He turned around and looked at his backside in the mirror. It was light pink with a few spots still red. He was surprised that he wasn't bruised. He proceeded to the shower to get cleaned so he could get some coffee. He didn't know that she programmed the pot in the room so he had coffee when he got out of the shower.

He gingerly sat down and was drinking his coffee. Thinking about how last night wasn't so bad. He started thinking about the drive to Uncle Bobby's on his sore backside and it reminded him of the many many times he sat on a sore ass next to his Daddy as they headed to Uncle Bobby's.

He suddenly noticed something out of the corner of his eye. On the counter next to his gun was a jewelry box He opened it and inside was the blue jeweled plug. He smiled then he noticed there was a note.

"Dean, I had a great time last night, Thank you. Let's do it again sometime."

He smiled at the memories with pride.

"As a token of our fun, I'm leaving you this, wear it and think of our night."

Ciao Bela

P.S. Sorry, but I took the colt.

"Son of a bitch!"

The End Happy Birthday!


End file.
